Heretofore, with regard to the treatment of malignant growths such as various types of cancer, and the like, the general approach of the medical and pharmaceutical professions has been keyed to the discovery of the causitive agents. The general approach by the pharmaceutical and medical industry has been to determine the nature of such agents, study the mechanism involved, and then create a pharmaceutical material that will intervene that mechanism.
It has now been discovered by the inventors that the thymus gland of mammals contains tin. Moreover, it has further been discovered that the thymic tin compounds are in steroid form, and that tin steroids retard the growth of and and even kill malignant tumors or prevent cancerous proliferation.